Paging Dr Derek
by carlsbozu
Summary: When Chloe falls ill, it's up to Derek to make her feel better. But can our overbearing werewolf take on the role of being a caretaker? One-shot.


**Hey everyone! This is my first ever story that I ever wrote! I'm trying to build some confidence in my writing, so I'll be posting one-shots before hopefully writing full length stories. If you guys could give me some tips possibly to help better my writing, grammar, etc that'd be great! Anyways, happy reading! Also don't forget to please review to tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers trilogy! All rights go to Kelley Armstrong.**

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I felt the bed shake as Chloe curled into a ball to try to suppress her cough. Didn't really do anything, what will the werewolf hearing and all. After she was done hacking her lungs up, I told her, "You know you should really lay off the cigarettes. It's really bad for your lungs."

I felt a swift kick to my calf and heard in a muffled voice, "It's not funny, Derek!"

I smiled to myself, then rolled over and propped my head in my hand. I rubbed her back and tried to hide a smirk as she leaned into it. "Are you feeling okay? You've been coughing all night."

My only response was her groaning and pulling the covers tighter around her body. It was then I realized just how warm she really was. I swore. "Jesus Christ, Chloe you're burning up!" I hopped out of bed and tried to pull the covers away from her, but she hung on with all her might and so I just ended up dragging her along with the covers. I sighed exasperatedly. "Chloe, we need to cool your body down." I yanked on the blanket.

"No!" She whined. "It's freezing in here!" She then proceeded to burrito herself into the blankets again.

"Chloe," I said slowly. "If you have the chills, then we need to get you into a lukewarm bath, and put you in light layers to try and reduce your fever."

"Which textbook did you swallow?"

I clicked my tongue. "I'll go get you some water and Tylenol."

She harrumphed and burrowed further into the blanket. I rolled my eyes and went down the hall into the bathroom where we kept the medicine, and then went into the kitchen to get her some water. I looked around our apartment as I waited for her glass to fill. It wasn't anything big. It had a decent size kitchen that merged into the living room, the different flooring being the only thing that separated the two rooms. To the right of the living was the hallway that I just came from. It had a full bathroom to the right and a guest bedroom to the left whenever Simon came to visit, and at the very end of the hall was our bedroom, where Chloe the Grouch was currently residing.

I snorted and said to myself, "And they say men are babies when they're sick." I grabbed the glass of water and the Tylenol and made my way back to the bedroom.

Chloe was perched at the end of bed with a box of Kleenex in her lap and was trying to clear the mucus from her nose. She growled in frustration as she discarded another tissue onto the floor where several others lay. She sighed. "My nose is running like a facet, and it won't stop!"

"Well, that's what typically happens when someone gets the flu."

She glared at me as I crossed the room to get her the water and Tylenol. She grabbed the glass roughly, causing it to spill onto the carpet. "Now look at what you made me do!"

"Why are you so angry with me?"

"Because you're treating me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!" I snapped. "All I was trying to do was be a good boyfriend and help my girlfriend feel better. Instead of being appreciative, I get bitched at. So, I'm sorry if that makes me a horrible boyfriend." I'm sure my face was flushed after my little rant, but I could feel it slowly leaving me face as Chloe's face went from anger to ashamed.

I took a deep breath and excused myself from the room. "I'm going to go draw you a bath." I left the room before she could say anything and went into the bathroom. I started the water and once I was satisfied with the temperature, I added her strawberry bath salts that I knew she loved. Once the tub was full I went back into the bedroom to find Chloe already in her bathrobe.

"Your bath is ready." I muttered.

She slowly rose from the bed and tried to say, "Derek, I-"

"Forget about it." I cut her off.

I lead the way to the bathroom and she cut me off before I could enter. She stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around my neck, curling her fingers in my hair. "Derek, I really am sorry. You were just trying to make me feel better, and I acted like a complete bitch. I'm really lucky to have such a thoughtful boyfriend." She nuzzled my neck for good measure. "I really am sorry, Derek."

I sighed as I stared into her blue eyes. As if I could stay mad at her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "What am I going to do with you?"

She smiled shyly. "Take care of me until I feel better?"

I shook my head and reached down to kiss her. It was just supposed to be a quick one, but Chloe wasn't having it as she deepened the kiss. I pulled away with a laugh. "No way, sickly. Not until I'm sure you're back to normal."

She jutted out her lip but didn't question it, making her way into the bathroom and dropping the bathrobe as she went. She gave a fake gasp and looked over her shoulder. "Uh oh! Looks like I'm... indecent. Care to join me in the bath?"

She tried to pull off what I think was a seductive face. Any other time I would have joined her, but seeing her standing there with her nose as red as a tomato was comical. When I chuckled, she furrowed her brow and tried to look angry and ended up laughing herself.

"I don't even think I should say that when I'm healthy." She joked.

I flashed my canines. "I think that's something we both can agree on."

She stuck her tongue out as she closed the door.

"I'll have breakfast ready for you when you come out." I called.

"Thank you!" She replied.

I went into the kitchen and got her yogurt with granola and her usual glass of chocolate milk. I set it at the table so it was ready by the time she was done.

Just as I finished my breakfast, did she come out wearing navy pajama bottoms with polar bears on them, and a long sleeved white cotton shirt on. As she sat down, I took a seat next to her. "Thank you, Derek." She said and leaned over to kiss me.

"Eat your breakfast." I mumbled and she smiled into my lips.

After she was finished eating, I settled her into the living room with a movie and I grabbed my keys. "Chloe, I'll be back in a little bit! I'm going to go get you some medicine."

"Okay!" She called.

Just as I was about to leave, she called out, "Derek!"

I looked over my shoulder to find her blushing. "I love you."

My heart sped as fast as the first time she told me that. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Okay, like I said that was the first story I have ever written. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! I feel like I rushed the ending a little, but that's just me opinion. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review please!**

 **Carlsbozu**


End file.
